1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device and an electronic apparatus on which the detection device is mounted.
2. Related Art
The following detection device is known as one of detection devices that are used for a two-dimensional sensor, an image sensor, an optical touch sensor, or the like. That is, the detection device includes a photoelectric conversion element, which serves as a detection element, a capacitive element of which the amount of charge stored varies in accordance with the amount of light that the photoelectric conversion element receives, and a transistor, and is configured to read the amount of charge stored in the capacitive element by on/off operation of the transistor, which is, for example, described in JP-A-4-212458.
In addition, when the photoelectric conversion element is replaced with a storage capacitor in the above configuration, the amount of charge stored in the capacitive element varies in accordance with an increase or decrease in the amount of charge stored in the storage capacitor due to an external factor. The detection device may also be configured to use a storage capacitor as a detection element as described above.
The above detection device improves its detection resolution as the density in which detection elements are arranged increases. However, if various components including transistors and wirings connected to terminals of the transistors are intended to be arranged in high density, there is a problem that the characteristics of the transistors deteriorate or variation in the characteristics increases. Furthermore, there is also a problem that, because of a complex wiring structure, a signal delay occurs or yields are decreased.